


A Call For Comfort

by atrillies



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (not in chapter 1 though), Bad medical practices, Blood and Injury, Gore, Trauma, We hope, jokingly, mentions of child abuse, more realistic rendition of how potions work, probably, wild tries to be part of the black market, wind kills a man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrillies/pseuds/atrillies
Summary: Hyrule stares at his hand, a thin and freshly healed scar running down its palm.  Disgusting feelings worming their way into his heart at the sight and squeezing it dry. Dread settles into his bones, threatening to drag him under and into the ground. The wind whistles past his ears like a song sung by the dead; and when he looks up, all he can see is red.
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

The ground beneath Hyrule’s feet is uneven and rough, scuffing at the hero’s thin and worn boots. Clouds fill the air, drifting lazily through the sky and disrupting the suns canvas of blues and golds as it sets slowly behind the mountain and the trees lining it. As it does, he follows Wild carefully, bow drawn loosely in his hands as he guides the pair further up the mountain and away from where the others have begun setting up camp.

Nerves eat at his insides, hungry and fierce, mind clouded over with a hundred different thoughts as he thinks of what exactly he wants to say; playing out the conversation over and over until he finds something usable. He casts a glance towards his companion as he wrings his fingers anxiously and finds that at first glance he seems perfectly content to continue walking in silence. Unfortunately, Hyrule, ever observant, can see the tension in his shoulders, the twitching of his brow and subtle but worried glances cast back his way when the boy thinks he isn’t looking. The brunet sighs, the noise lost to the shallow howl of the wind through the trees; warm, autumnal air shifting into a biting and icy chill that leaves the pair slightly shivering. It’s something that does nothing to soothe Hyrule’s nervousness.

A noise catches his attention; both Wild and himself springing to attention, heads swivelling in an attempt to locate the sound. Hyrule’s heart beats firmly in his chest, previous worries quickly lost and replaced by a slowly rising fear as he grasps at the handle of his sword tightly. In front of him Wild crouches, waving his hand dismissively towards him before silently drawing back his bow.

‘Stand down.’

Hyrule doesn’t need to be told twice. Ducking down, hand still resting on his sword and craning his neck as he tries to peer around Wild to view their newest enemy. He holds his breath, not daring to make a sound; the thundering of his heart already too loud in his ears. 

Stepping back with one foot to improve his balance proves a fatal mistake as a loud *crack* sounds from beneath his sole. Wild flinches and the arrow shoots forward, lodging itself deep into the bark of a tree and startling the beast hidden within the shrubbery. Hyrule shoots up so fast that his vision twists uncomfortably with the motion, his blade drawn and pointed towards the loud cries and thundering footsteps; his eyes alert and focused, blown wide with both panic and determination.

The bushes rattle, leaves scattering as a herd of deer rush out in frenzy. Their hooves pounding against the ground as they split up and disappear further into the mountains overgrowth. Hyrule lets out a strangled breath, a crude mix of relief and embarrassment and Wild turns to look at him from his position on the floor, a dry and exasperated look on his face. He stands, huffing and sliding the bow into his back, unamused as he takes in Hyrule’s restless demeanour. Hyrule, understandably, at least has the decency to look away face flushed and ashamed, sword drooping in his grip.

Wild sighs, relaxing his posture and stepping forward towards the younger boy. Placing his hand on Hyrule’s shoulders and pulling him into a vague but comforting embrace.

  
  


The ground beneath Hyrule’s feet is uneven and rough. Each raised stone and upturned branch can be felt through the thin leather of his boots, making each trudging step down the mountain laborious and just a little bit painful. The worn rubber offers no traction on the ice-covered path and leaves the brunet stumbling slowly behind his friend Wild with watching eyes in order to follow the more experienced boys movements.

He watches the blond’s long hair swing back and forth as he walks, almost hypnotised with the motion. It’s something simple to focus on besides the ever-present fear of monsters, something steady and constant against the buzzing thoughts in his brain. Of course like any good thing in his life though, the feeling can’t last; brushed away like nothing when a harsh wind blows, rattling his bones just as much as the trees littering the area. Even his thicker red tunic does little to block out the frigid temperatures as it’s fraying, damaged fabric struggles against the onslaught. So he is grateful now that the boy in front of him had all but forced a bottle of some sort of bitter, tangy syrup down his throat. It had burnt on the way down, with an unnatural heat that had almost left him gasping. He’s certainly eaten worse but it wasn’t exactly unpleasant. 

With a small sigh he flicks his eyes up from where they’re practically glued to the treeline, head still darting around searching for the barest hints of danger, and finds the sky full of clouds. Each lazily drifting across his vision and dividing the view into two neat sides: one blue, one gold. The moon shines full and bright on its canvas, guarded by an array of stars that almost seem to wave away the sun as it quickly falls below the horizon. Staring up at it fills him with an odd and nonsensical feeling of dread like something is inherently  _ wrong,  _ he just wishes he knew what. Either way, the night is coming rapidly and with it comes the ever creeping feeling of fear that has its hold tightly around his bones. 

He clenches his hand open and closed a few times, staring at the thin white line running across his palm; recently healed over from a run-in with those… monsters dressed in red that are rampant in Wild’s world. Hyrule hesitates on calling them people, though that’s what they are; the feeling reminding him so much of home that he feels nauseous and faint. Those people, worse than monsters, with their sly smiles and tricky lies, leaving a gaping hole of mistrust in their wake. 

“Hey!” Wild calls back, much further along the path and seemingly only just noticing Hyrule’s absence. There’s a hint of worry hurried behind the confusion on his face. It’s a look that’s followed the pair all the way up the mountain path, through small glances and complentative hums cast in the younger's direction when the older thinks he’s not looking. 

Unfortunately for him, Hyrule is nothing if not observant and each glance sends him spiralling further into his paranoia. It eats at his insides, hungry and fierce; clouding his mind over with a hundred of different thoughts. He forces himself to take sharp, timed breaths through his nose; careful to remain quiet. ‘ _ Calm down.’ _

“You ok?” Wild asks as he ambles over. The blond’s voice soft if not a little nasally from where the cold has painted his face red.

“Fine.” Hyrule replies with a hushed whisper as he fidgets. Wringing his hands nervously and picking at the skin of his palm, the one with the scar. 

“You sure?” He repeats gently, shifting his weight to one side and tilting his head with an expression that just screams ‘concern’. “Y’re not usually this… tense.”

Hyrule takes a deep breath at that, hands moving to clutch at his sides in some sort of pitiful self hug. Try as he might he can’t bring himself to meet Wild’s eyes, to see the care and affection swirling within the older boy’s blue-green irises. Instead, he replies, strained. “Jus’ tired…”

“You know…” Wild frowns, humming as he stares thoughtfully at his shorter companion, trying desperately to find something to say. Then after a moment: “Wind’s really excited to get t’ Rito village.”

Hyrule chokes on the unexpected noise that rises out of him; some odd and pained combination of a gasp and a snort, before dissolving into a short series of coughs. Each physically restrained by desperate hands clamped around puffed up, red cheeks and over his mouth with his eyes blown wide. He struggles with this for a moment and Wild, startled, places a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

He lets out a few more coughs before inhaling shakily, half trembling with exertion. “W-what?”

“Ah, sorry…” Wild has the sense to look guilty, and a little embarrassed. “I uh… are… are you ok?”

“Y-yeah… y-you jus’ startl’d me.” He flushes. “Wha’ brung this on?”

“W-well the sooner we get rest the sooner Wind gets there right?” At Hyrule's blank look he continues. “Y’no ‘cause you’re tired?”

Hyrule blinks at him uncomprehendingly for a minute. “R-right…”

“Ugh, I’m bad at this ok! Sue me.” The blond groans with his hands thrown up dramatically into the air.

“I dunno wha’ that means but… yer doin’ okay… I think…” Hyrule replies earnestly, because really he is, this sudden and unexpected shift in conversation working to keep his mind of other things, even if only temporarily. 

Wild sighs loudly, looking over at the shorter boy. “For what it’s worth, I think you’d like it there too.”

“I would?”

“Probably?” He says with a lopsided smile. The muscles strained by the tighter, burnt skin. “It’s small ‘nd there’s not much to explore but… it’s freeing.”

“Y’no Revali once told me that when he was younger he used to wonder if anything lay above. If he flew high enough, flew for long enough, would he find something no ones ever seen before?” He continues after Hyrule’s silence. “It hasn’t been too long since I remembered that… the two of us never really got along but… it’s nice to have a few better memories of him.”

“Above? Wha’ like wh’re Sky’s from?”

Wild pauses, as if frozen in place with a blank look in his eyes. Then it breaks quickly into an amused, mischievous smile. A bark of laughter ripping its way out of his throat. 

“Oh fuck.” He wheezes. “I forgot about Sky, he’s gonna have a fucking field day.”

‘ _ Better memories, huh? _ ’ The brunet thinks around Wild’s seemingly boisterous laughter. The sound startling a few small animals from their bushes. An uncomfortable feeling rises through his body like a wave and he can’t help but find himself wondering how such a simple comment can send his mood tearing back on its head and straight back into the pool of nerves it had been trying desperately to crawl out of. A small shudder racks though his body and before he can stop it, a question comes tumbling from his lips. “How’d you do it?”

“Haha, I- I do what?”

“This!” Hyrule whispers loudly, hands pointed forwards with a vague waving gesture towards his friend. The ‘ _ smile, laugh, trust.’  _ going unsaid.

“I don’t… I don’t know what you mean ‘rule…” 

Hyrule groans into his hand, exasperated. Face growing increasingly red as he shifts uncomfortably, as if suddenly embarrassed. His voice escapes as a mumble. “It’s nothin’.”

“‘M gonna need you to speak up there buddy.”

“I… I said it’s nothin’.”

“Mmmmmm…” Wild hums, squinting at him and searching for something in the boy's large hazel eyes. “I dunno… it looks like it’s been botherin’ you all day so… seems pretty important to me.”

Hyrule fidgets again under the scrutiny, feeling the muscles in his throat tighten and constrict at the sheer thought of having to explain himself. His hands wrap around himself in a vice grip, nails digging into his arms. They press deeper and deeper still before the boy lets out a shallow gasp and suddenly stops applying pressure, deciding to brave his thoughts.

“Them people… in th’ red…wha’d you call em? Yima?” He says quietly, more to himself than to Wild. “Don’ they both’r you?” 

“Who, the Yiga?” Wild laughs. “ Are you still hung up over them attacking us? That was three days ago!”

Wild takes the others' silence as a confirmation and continues.

“Look... they’re really not that bad, I’m kind of used to it by now... If anything they seemed more focused on you guys than me. If it wasn’t for that high jump of yours I’m almost sure you’d have been a goner!” He laughs, before hesitating with a frown when his companion doesn’t join in.

Instead, Hyrule flinches, pulling away from Wild, nails digging hard into the leather of his bracers. His voice is bitter and laced with something Wild can’t quite place. “That... that’s really not helping...”

Wild lets his posture drop dejectedly as Hyrule pulls away, brows furrowed worriedly and biting at his lip. “Hyrule really... it’s fine, you don’t have to worry about them. I’ve met chuchus more intimidating than the Yiga are.”

  
  


“Wild!” Hyrule shouts, voice far louder than he usually dares. “They’re people…. people that w’nt you dead! They cou’d look like anyone!”

Wild pauses, frown deepening as he watches his friend spiral. His body beginning to itch with that familiar prickling sense of uselessness and doubt that was so common in his past life. “I… what is this  _ really  _ about Hyrule?”

“How’d you know who t’ trust?” The boy in question asks as he shivers, and not just from the cold tundra air. His mouth suddenly dry, limbs weak and head faint as memories come swirling into his skull with the force of a hurricane. 

Memories of nameless faces walking past him as a child, crying and alone. Of a woman who ripped a loaf of rotting bread out of his four-year-old hands just so she could feed her own. Of a man who had taken him in when he was seven and then sold him for money, or the subsequent escape from the bitter and cruel family who had bought him. The many merchants who had scammed him, robbed him or downright tried to kill him with poisons labelled as cures. The civilians ready to turn on him at a moment's notice for a chance to take what little he carries, or the ones that simply want their cursed  _ ‘hero’  _ dead.

Hyrule’s next words come out strangled on a sob. “I know I can’t” 

“Oh Hyrule…” Wild starts, voice so gentle and soft that Hyrule almost feels like he’s made of glass. 

Hyrule lets the hot and wet tears drip down his face. They cool rapidly, threatening to freeze in place. Red cheeks silhouetting a small mouth as it chokes down desperate but silent breaths, a struggle hidden to those who don’t look for it. His voice cracks when he speaks.  “H-huh?” 

“Did they really scare you that badly?”

Once again, Hyrule fidgets restlessly. Paranoia churning in his stomach and making him feel sick. “Yes. It did. I just... don’t understand how you do it...”

Wilds eyes soften, mouth pulled into a melancholy smile as he moves forward to pull his friend into a tight hug. “Really, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m more than capable of handling a few Yiga.”

He feels Hyrule’s fists tighten against the fabric on his back, clumsily arranged around his assortment of weapons and his own long since abandoned on the ground. “Listen, it’s really not as complicated as you think it is. I believe in others and they believe in me. If that changes then it changes, their loss; but... what’s a few people’s hate to the love of everyone else?”

Hyrule remains silent, but Wild can still feel the tears on his shoulder.

“Goddess I’m bad at this... that was kinda lame and sappy wasn’t it?” He laughs nervously before sighing. “What I’m trying to say is that it doesn’t matter to me if people hate me or even if they want me dead, ‘cause I know I’ve got people who care about me and that’s reason enough to me to keep going.”

Hyrule goes eerily still in the older hero’s hold, tears drying up and hands going limp to his sides, voice flat and almost inaudible. “...People who care, huh?”

“Hyrule?”

The boy in question turns to look at him, a smile planted carefully on his face. “It’s fine. Thank you.”

“I... you’re welcome?” He says awkwardly. “Are you... are you sure you’re ok?” 

“...Yeah. Really, thank you.” He turns, picking up his sword and sliding it back into its sheath. “Sorry for overreacting.”

“It’s fine.” Wild smiles, something warm and real this time. “I’m glad I could help.”

Hyrule turns, pretending to scour the mountain for a moment, hiding his face from view before his smile falters. “We might still have time to find something... It's getting kinda late now though...”

Wild lunges forward, slapping Hyrule’s back playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Aw I’m sure we’ll manage, we’ve got like an hour left on these potions anyway.”

“Lead the way then, this is your world after all.”

The blond grins widely, pointing further up the mountain. “The jackpots up there, we’ll have to be careful though... there’s a hinox that tends to wander around those parts.”

“A hinox?!” Hyrule startles. “You sure we can’t just try our luck down here?”

“What are you a wimp?” He teases, already climbing up the icy ground. “C’mon where’s your sense of adventure?”

Hyrule worries his lip, staring up the mountain and fiddling with the fraying hem of his tunic. “Ugh, fine... only cause I owe you for crying earlier.”

“Hey, I already told you it’s fine. I’m just glad you’re feeling better now.”

“Y-yeah...” He replies lamely, ignoring the screaming protests in his head as he follows his friend upward, being sure to copy his movements as to avoid falling.

The pair make it up to the next clearing surprisingly quickly, layers of ice and snow doing little to slow them down. They scramble up the last steep stretch, gripping at brambles to more easily pull themselves up before collapsing into the level ground above, panting from the exertion. Hyrule sits up first, shivering as snow sticks to the back of his thicker red tunic. In the distance, he spies a group of wild boar, a smaller group of wolves and more importantly, a distinct lack of giant beasts.

“Wild!” He whispers energetically. “Look.”

Wild cracks an eye open and turns to look where Hyrule is pointing. “Told you there’s a jackpot up here.”

Hyrule huffs, a small smile tugging at his lips as he tugs his bow from his back. “Can we just hurry? I’m freezing.”

“Yeah yeah, ok.” He replies, grabbing his own bow and loading three arrows, pulling the string back steadily and releasing. Each arrow lands gracefully in the hide of the animals and they run around panicked until another volley of arrows knocks them into unconsciousness.

Hyrule pulls back the string of his bow to copy, but before he can load his arrow a loud crash interrupts him and the ground rumbles beneath his feet. The remaining animals scatter and the two hero’s look at each other confused and more than a little concerned.

“What was-“

Wild gasps. “Quick we don’t have long, grab what parts you can.”

Hyrule moves without thinking, pulling out an old but still sharp knife from his belt and lands next to the nearest boar, carving out as much meat as he can. “Is it the hinox?”

“...Not quite” The blond replies worryingly vague, whilst storing his finds into his slate.

A second louder crash sounds through the clearing. Hyrule looks up and watches a nearby tree fall to the ground, flinging snow up into their faces and blinding them. He sprints clumsily through the snow away from the sound, tripping over his feet as he clears his eyes and chances a glance behind him. He pales.

“W-what..?” His voice is hushed, slurring slightly in a way that makes him seem drunk.

He stares up at the sky blankly, tear tracks frozen onto his skin and trembling hands shaking the knife held within. The inky canvas above seems so unnaturally alluring to him in this moment especially with the wind howling like a beckoning song in his ears. Instantaneously, he can feel something within him shift; call it emotion or magic he isn’t quite sure but… whatever it is, is raw and burning. The sensation is like iron barns ripping into his skin and yet at the same time feel so much like the magic of his healing spells. It echos and repeats over and over, blissful but agonising, terrifying but exciting.

Unable to look away from the singular red eye beaming down on him, or the glowing embers brushing against his skin he raises his hand and presses it against the sharp metal of the carving knife; perfectly slicing down the freshly healed scar. The blood clings to it for a second, deep and discoloured before dripping to the floor.

Too suddenly and all at once, yet also not even close to quick enough; everything stops. A single blink and the blood-red of the sky fades back to white and the weight constricting his chest is gone, he can breathe. Hyrule stares down at his hand, the pain startling, and muffles a scream when he sees the blood, knees quickly turning weak. Wild turns from where he had been running, panicking at the sound and gasps loudly before shouting… something, cursing himself for letting the distance between them grow too far. Hyrule finds himself only faintly aware of the others voice, words he can’t even hope to focus enough to hear over his own debilitating fear and anxiety, or over the sheer volume of his hyperventilating. 

No, the next thing he is aware of is a face full of red fabric, a deep voice and the pain of sharp metal slicing through his shoulder, only barely missing his neck from where he had shot up at Wild’s cry.

A voice growls in frustration and whispers into his ear. “Found you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for descriptions of injuries and gore.

Hyrule scrambles backwards, narrowly avoiding a face full of metal. The man’s blade catches his arm, drawing a long line of blood which oozes down his skin. The brunet brings his hand to it dazedly and pales further when it comes away red.

“Hyrule!” Wild shouts, out of breath both from the sprint back in his direction and the heart hammering in his chest.

“R-right!” He replies, voice shaking as he quickly raises his shield to block the next hit. His arm stings at the impact, the pair now a matching set of pain. He grits his teeth in determination, _desperation._

Wild huffs, looking around rapidly as he draws his strongest weapon. He lifts his sword high and slashes at the Yiga’s ribs, missing by a mere fraction when the man leaps backwards and kicks the blond to the ground. The man whistles and in a flash of red is joined by two identical companions. Another two slink out of the treeline each readying a bow and Wild curses. “Shit, We have to go! We’re tired and we don’t have nearly enough supplies to take down five of these guys.”

Hyrule ducks under a swing and raises his voice a little, hissing to his companion. “I th’ght you said they wer’t a threat.”

“Oh shut up and move!” He shouts, panicked, grabbing Hyrule by the arm and pulling him out of the way of an arrow. The brunet muffling a yell as Wild’s fingers dig into the wound along his arm. 

“What d’we do? They’r’ blockin’ our way down!”

“Fucking run? I don’t know!”

Hyrule follows the advice easily, eyes blown wide as he runs, gripping his arm tightly as if willpower alone would be enough to stop it bleeding. He veers to the right, stumbling through the remnants of vertigo caused by that bone-chilling red moon. Focusing, he pours his magic down his bleeding arm and into his sword readying a fire spell. Healing will have to come later when the battle is over, he can't afford to let the Yiga escape; not when he's injured, not when Wild said they were followers of Ganon. Even centuries later in the timeline, he can't bring himself to take the risk.

Thundering footsteps pound through the snow behind him, far quicker and steadier than his own. He can feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest, blood roaring in his ears as terror spirals through his mind. The Yiga catches up to him easily and one smacks him forward towards the edge of the cliff with a swing of their weapon. Stumbling forward onto his knees the spell shoots out of the sword and sets his vision ablaze. The two Yiga flinch as the unexpected power rips through them, one even screams; the sound muffled by the mask but high pitched, all the same, a woman if Hyrule had to guess. 

He uses the opportunity to spring upwards, swinging his sword wide to slash against his two adversaries but before he can a third Yiga shoots an arrow, it sails right over Wild’s head and lands deep in his thigh. Yelping as it sinks into his skin, Hyrule tumbles forward and instinctively raises his hands to lessen the impact of his fall. He slides along the icy ground and watches in mute horror as his sword slides out of his slackened grip and rolls down the side of the mountain. Thinking quickly he twists from his front onto his back and flares a shield spell, watching as the taller of the two Yiga bounces off and grips his wrist in pain from the recoil. 

“Hyrule!” Wild cries, horrified as he shoots a volley of arrows at the pair. They flinch as the metal pierces their skin and turn to face Wild angrily, expressions clear despite their blank faces and only growing angrier when they spot their dead member lying by the blond’s feet. The female Yiga readies her sword and charges towards the boy, who stumbles on the ice as he attempts to dodge the blow. The weapon slashes through his side and leaves Wild heaving with pain, but as if spitefully, the woman turns away and focuses her attention back on the trembling boy behind her. 

Fumbling, Wild pulls out his slate. Hammering on the screen until the laughter of his companions rings through the speakers. His own voice is far louder and more urgent. “Wind! Wind! We need help!”

Not stopping to hear the reply he shoots forward with his sword, sliding around the woman and thrusts his sword forwards, ignoring the pain that sears through his ribs at the movement. He stabs once, twice and then on the third the blade shatters, sharp shards falling and grazing his skin with small cuts. Thankfully it's enough to send the Yiga to her needs, buckling as she brings up a mouthful of blood. 

He attempts to reach for her weapon but the archer wastes no time in sending an arrow into his back. The blond cries out loudly, falling to the ground and jostling his injuries. He breathes a steady and slow breath in an attempt to manage the pain and lays on the bloodsoaked ground for what feels like an eternity. When he finally cracks his eyes back open he notices the two remaining Yiga are focused solely on Hyrule. A third creeping out of the shadows, much bigger than the other two, a blademaster. Internally he curses, externally he stays silent, bides his time.

Meanwhile, the brunet uses this time to throw up another desperate shield spell, feeling his magic drain and stutter with each ferocious impact as he stares into the eyes of the tall male. He can still feel like blood dripping sluggishly down his skin. Its deep unnatural colour staining the snow, the plants and Hyrule himself. One look at the clan member in front of him finds him not staring at Hyrule, but the deadly fluid running off his arm. He almost finds himself laughing at his own naivety for believing his curse wouldn't matter in the other’s world’s, that the monsters and disgusting people wouldn't know. Of course not. Nice things don't happen to people like him.

He braves another look at the substance ruining his life and breathes a shaky breath, wondering just what the others would think when they find out he's just as ‘infected’ as the monsters they've been fighting. That everything that transpired today was his fault. That he caused the end of the world.

With a bright and blinding light, his magic finally gives way, the shield breaking into glittering shards that dance around both him and the Yiga. Exhausted and in pain Hyrule struggles to push himself backwards, scooting back pathetically with tears in his eyes as his hands find the cliff's edge. He closes his eyes with a sob, preparing for the worst just as Wild shoots an arrow. The end is laced with gunpowder, which detonates on impact. The explosion isn’t large by any means but poor Hyrule is close enough to the blast to be singed nonetheless. 

With a roar of pain the Yiga shift, changing direction to charge at him and Wild takes off running towards where the others are scampering up the mountain. The relieved smile quickly falling from his face when he hears Hyrule cry out in pain. Begrudgingly he forces himself to keep running, knowing that if he turns to help he’ll only put Hyrule in more danger, and instead trusts his friends to tend to the now fallen boy. A chorus of voices ringing out clearly as they run into the clearing.

“Get the big one!” Wild cries back before the group can hurtle towards their fallen comrade. His side throbbing with pain and causing him to tire far quicker than he would like.

Wind runs towards him, having noticed Wild’s sword broken and discarded on the ground and knowing he won’t be able to defend himself fully should the men keep attacking. Four quickly moves to cover them, firing a series of arrows to draw the group's attention away. Using the same cover both Legend and Warrior carry on sprinting towards the prone and barely conscious Hyrule after having cast each other a silent look and a grim nod. The former begins to pull a potion from his pack mid-sprint while the latter raises his shield ready to serve as a line of defence once they reach their target.

The blademaster frowns at the new development and turns his attention to Four, raising his axe in preparation. Acting quickly, Time points Sky towards the back of the large man with a short “Aim for his legs”, trusting in his ability and training to execute the more precise swings. Even if he doesn’t quite have the same strength behind his blows as Twilight or himself, it should be enough to disable. Another arrow flies courtesy of Four who has backed up towards the tree line parallel to where Wind is defending an out of breath Wild. With a small frown, he silently directs Twilight towards the beasts left while he moves to take on the right. 

The three move in carefully, getting as close to the beast of a man as they dare without risking being cleaved by the large weapon in his hands. Sky manages a slash to the man's right leg causing it to falter. Time and Twilight seize the opportunity to stab twin wounds deep into his sides but are forced to duck away quickly from a wide, powerful swing before they can do much damage. A second swing slices through Time’s shoulder and his grip on his sword weakens as he grits his teeth in pain. Twilight pushes past him on its third swing, dragging the older man down and delivers a strong slash across the Yiga’s chest. Then he jumps up, moving sideways to help lure it away. 

Hidden by a thin veil of foliage Wild loads up a shock arrow and takes aim, waiting for a clear shot before firing. It soars and lands directly into the back of the man's neck causing him to seize with paralysis, muscles twitching. The three crowding him go for the kill, slashing through muscle multiple times hoping to end the fight before the arrow's effects die off.

However, just as Time goes to land the final blow the blademaster springs up, swinging his axe backwards into the nearest body, Twilight, and launches him towards the tree line. Four stumbles towards him in a weak attempt to catch him, but his body slams into the trunk of an evergreen before they are even able to sheath their bow. 

Time twists, following his body as it soars before turning back to the fight just in time to catch Sky moving, quicker than he’s ever seen him, to block the swing that had been hurtling towards him whilst he was distracted. Sky pushes him back and grunts with the pain that shoots up his arm from the force of the blow against his shield, stumbling to the ground.

“Don’t worry, he’s fine!” Four calls out from afar. “Just unconscious! Focus on the fight!”

Time nods slinking around Sky to protect him and using the momentum to land a strike to the blademaster's chest, causing him to flinch. He backs up, moving to offer Sky his arm but before he can Wind suddenly shoots past them, slashing at the back of the man’s neck as he does causing him to fall heavily to the ground, dead. Time sinks his sword deep into the Yiga’s chest… just to be sure.

One of Wild’s arrows whistles uselessly through the space the man’s chest once occupied and wedges itself into the steep ground behind them. Adapting quickly to the unforeseen advantage Wind spins around and throws his sword at the remaining archer, missing by a hair. Time steps in quickly to drive his sword straight through the Yiga’s stomach, a wide slash finished off by an arrow of Wild’s that lands in the man's head. 

Time stares at the fallen bodies, then scans the treeline before letting out a shaky and relieved sigh as Wind cheers loudly behind him, Then he turns again to offer his hand to Sky, he takes it gratefully but winded as he pushes himself up nonetheless. 

“You’re shaking.” Time says with a frown. “How’s your arm?”

“Aha... Broken I think. That guy sure hit hard. Don’t worry though I’m just tired.” Sky replies between breaths. “What about you guys? You two ok?”

“Yes, I’m alright. He didn’t do much but nick my shoulder.” Time says, shaking his arm mildly as if to show them. “What about you Wind?”

“Eh, I’m fine. I think Wild got hit before we showed up though, his sides bleeding”

“Are you sure? You just… killed a man…” Sky asks slowly.

“Wouldn't be the first time.”

“What?” Time and Sky blurt out simultaneously.

“What?” The boy echoes back, far less impressed.

“Mmm well uh... Sky w-why don’t you take Wild and go sit with Four and Twilight. Wild should have some potions or herbs that could be useful and I don’t want to risk either of you going into shock. Wind go with them, Four can’t defend that many people by himself.”

“My arms not that bad but alright.” Sky huffs half-heartedly as Wind jogs over to fetch Wild, and then turns to glance over at where Legend and Warrior are hunched over Hyrule. “Take care of him ok?”

Time tries to offer him a small smile in response but frowns when he sees Wild crouched by one of the Yiga’s corpses, Wind’s small sword already in his grip and tearing through the skin. Wind makes a horribly scrunched and disgusted face and he hears Sky gag as they watch Wild’s arm sink through the man’s body, returning with one of his arrows clutched in his hand.

“Wild!” Time yells loud enough for everyone to hear. “Could you _please_ not do that? That's disgusting.” 

Had Sky not been stood next to him he would have missed the second quiet but highly exasperated ‘please’ that followed. Wild almost pouts at them in response but Wind’s tugging at his arm prompts him to get up and wander over to Four.

Time then turns to Sky with a sigh, left hand rubbing circles into his temple and expression mildly pained. “Only if you take care of them.”

Sky only laughs as he walks off.


	3. Chapter 3

Wild huffs as he sits down and Wind holds his sword out away from his body gingerly. Four frowns at them, taking the sword from Wind to clean it.

“You’re disgusting, you know that right?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Wild laughs, wiping his arm on his cloak and pulling the Sheikah Slate from his belt, rifling through its inventory for anything useful. He comes away with a few rolls of bandages, a handful of green herbs, a few differently coloured mushrooms and a bowl. He works quickly, pushing the red mushrooms into a bowl alternating between crushing them against the palm of his hand and his knuckles until they form a thick paste before crumbling the herbs into the mixture. 

“What are you doing?” Wind asks.

“Healing salve. I need a cookpot to make anything better.” He replies, pulling up his tunic and revealing the gash he’d gotten during the fight. It curves from his lower back and up towards his ribs and earns him a small ‘ouch’ from Four when he turns to return Wind’s blade. “The herbs help prevent infection and slow the effects of blood loss and uh... the mushrooms are good for inflammation but honestly I’m more using them to make the herbs stick.” 

“You sure know a lot about this kinda thing.”

“Yeah, where’d you learn all this?” Wind asks over a background of quiet laughter.

“Dunno.” Wild supplies, grimacing as he smears the salve over the wound. “Trial and error I guess?”

“Seems like more than just trial and error, friend.” Sky says as he wanders over. “Oh! Do you want help with those bandages?”

“Not with that arm of yours I don’t.” He replies, wiping his hands on his trousers and placing the remaining herbs into the bowl along with the blue mushrooms and shoving it into Fours hands. “Crush those for me.”

“What do the blue ones do?”

“Mm, Wind can you go find a few sticks? We need to set Sky’s arm.” Wild asks, glancing at the injury as he moves to wind the roll of bandage around his chest, tight enough to stem bleeding but loose enough to not be constricting. “The blue ones turn cold when you crush them, it’ll help with swelling.”

“Jeez, you’re not kidding this stuff is freezing.”

“You can cook with them to make some pretty refreshing stuff too. I used them a lot when I was trekking through the desert.” Wild says, tying off the bandage and flattening his tunic back down before reopening his slate and pulling out a durian and the sharp boomerang he had looted from a camp of Lizalfos a few days earlier.

“I need a new sword again.” He says expression faltering, a hint of disappointment seeping into his voice. “All I have is a hammer, this boomerang and a few bows.”

“H-hey don’t w-worry, I’m sure we can find you a b-better one soon!” Sky pipes up, voice hitching with the shocking cold as Four slathers salve onto his arm. 

Four snorts amusedly at the two. “Honestly next time we’re in my Hyrule I’m dragging you to the nearest forge and making you a damn sword myself, none of this rusted crap you’ve been using.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Ack, nonsense I’m sick of seeing you cut your arm open on broken metal, don’t think I don’t see that cut on your hand.” Four huffs and looks at the long-haired boy blankly as they pick at the barely scabbed over slice. “Am I supposed to use all of this? I think we made too much.”

“The rest of the salve is for Hyrule, I think I burned him with that bomb arrow.”

“Ah.” Four blinks, opening their mouth to say more but being cut off by the sound of footsteps as the youngest hero returns to the small group.

“Wild are these ok?” Wind asks sheepishly, clutching a little over a dozen twigs.

“Yes, those are fine Wind, thanks.” Wild says, taking the sticks from the younger boy and sorting through them to find the sturdiest few. “Can you take this bowl over to the others? Warrior and Legend should know what to do with it.”

“Aye, aye cap’n!” The boy jokes with a mock salute before running off with the bowl. 

“You know it really is impressive.” Sky says as he watches the boy leave. “Your skill with medicine that is.”

“‘S just like cooking really. Just gotta know what to use.”

“Mm, we received some medical training back at the academy in Skyloft but it wasn’t really much more than the basic first aid stuff. We were a pretty small community all things considered you didn’t have to go far to find someone who knew what they were doing so there wasn’t really ever a need to know much more than that.” Sky says softly, face taking on that sort of melancholy look it always takes when talking about his home. “I imagine Warrior knows more than I do, he should’ve received some training as a soldier. Especially if his Hyrule is as... bleak as he described.”

“Come to think of it Wild, maybe that’s where you learnt this stuff. Didn’t you say you used to be a knight?” 

“Oh maybe. I don’t suppose it matters really. It’d be a pretty boring thing to remember all that studying.” He smiles, taking Sky’s arm from Four and pinning the twigs evenly around its width. Apologising once when he yelps as his arm is pulled straight.

“Hey don’t sell yourself short! Not many people know how to make all these different salves and such, you should be proud.”

“Not really. It’s just about remembering what plants do what and which parts are edible or poisonous. Hyrule is pretty good at picking out what herbs might be useful, he helps me make my elixirs sometimes. Legend might know too now that I think about it, he always seems to have stuff handy.”

“Still.” Sky says, flicking him lightly on the nose with his free hand. “You’re clearly the best of us at this kind of thing.”

“But-“

“Ah-ah! That’s enough.” Sky says, shushing him with a pointing gesture. “I’ve just decided that you’ve used up your negativity quota for the day. That means you’ve gotta cheer up.”

“Kinda hard when I nearly got Hyrule killed.”

“Please he’s not dead is he? You can hear him and Legend screaming from here. Besides, you know you shouldn’t blame yourself for that, you didn’t know those uh.. Yiga was it?” A nod. “That those Yiga would be there, and that call of yours got our attention quickly enough to prevent a disaster, you did a great job!” 

“Sky’s right, that bomb arrow was quick thinking too, you definitely disoriented it. There’s no way we could’ve taken that thing down as quickly as we did otherwise. Better Hyrule gets a few burns than having his skull caved in yeah?”

“I guess.” Wild sighs, flopping onto his back. “Ugh, we only came up here to explore the caves.”

“I thought you were hunting so you could make dinner.”

“Sure that too.”

“Wild.”

“Oh quiet, you can scold him later. We still have to wake up sleeping beauty here.” Four states bluntly, pointing their thumb back at Twilight.

“What do you think the durian is for?” Wild asks, eyes closed.

“I- sorry. What’s a durian?” 

“The spiky fruit there.” Four says, pointing after a small pause of thoughtfulness.

“Yeah, it’s the smelliest thing I’ve got. As long as he doesn’t have too bad a concussion it should wake him up easy enough.”

“Wow, that’s mean of you, considering-.” Four says bluntly, making a vague gesture over their sleeping friend. “I’m in.”

“You do know that means we’re having durian with our food tonight right? I’m not wasting this.”

“Nah, just pass it around and see who’s willing enough to take a bite. Might be a fun way to cheer everyone up.”

“Um, if it’s as bad as you’re making it sound I don’t think it will be.”

“I thought we’d used up our negativity for the day Sky.” 

“Yeah Sky, cheer up. Live a little.” Wild says from his place on the floor. 

“Tch, you guys are horrible.” Sky rolls his eyes with a smile. “Just wake him up already, I want to get back to camp and sleep. I'm exhausted.”

“Please, that’s all you ever want to do.”

Wild flings himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the ache in his chest, picking the fruit up off of the floor and carving through its rind with the boomerang, releasing the pungent smell. He moves it away from his body quickly and shoves it under the nose of his unconscious mentor. Snickering when he makes Sky gag for the second time today.

“Do people really eat these?”

“They’re not as bad as they smell admittedly, but hey don’t tell the others that if we’re going through with tonight.”

Sky makes a face at that, nose scrunching with displeasure, going back to staring at Twilight as he twitches awake. Watching as his arm swings up sluggishly to slap at Wilds before he sits up with a few coughs, rubbing at his nose.

“‘Thought I told you to stop doin’ that.” He says, managing a rather successful glare despite his half-awake state. Wild only hums in response.

“You know at this point I really shouldn’t be surprised that he’s done this before, and yet here I am.”

“Tsk, you guys love me really.”

“You alright Twi? It looked like you got hit pretty hard back there.” Skys asks, ignoring the bickering.

“Mm, I’m fine Sky. Got a bit of a headache and I’m a little dizzy but I’ll be fine.”

“Got anything for that Wild?”

“Nothing that doesn’t need cooking first no.”

“No, no, don’t worry it’s fine.” Twilight says, pushing himself, swaying slightly where he stands. “We should probably catch up with the others anyway, I’d hate for another one of those to show up. Anyone else hurt?”

“No just us, uh and Hyrule obviously. The old man put us in time out, Winds babysitting.” Wild states, holding out his arm and waiting for Twilight to hoist him to his feet. 

“But... Wind’s not even here?”

“Your point?”

“Oh, what am I? Dirt on the back of your boots?” Four scoffs.

“Hmm, sorry what was that I can’t hear you all the way down there.”

“Oh don’t tease him Wild. To answer your question properly-“ Sky shoots a tired look at the boy in question. “-Wind and Four we’re keeping guard while we patched ourselves up, he’s over helping the others right now.”

“Thank you Sky, it’s good to see at least one of us is useful here.” Twilight remarks, earning him twin cries of indignation.

“Are we going to go see if Hyrule’s still kicking or not?” Four days with a pout. “Here I was thinking I was being nice for not drawing on your face with the inks I have in my bag. Sleep with one eye open buddy.”

“You don’t scare me.” Twilight laughs. “Now hurry up already, it’s starting to get dark. 

“Only if you can convince Time to let me finish carving our kill.” Wild starts as the group start walking. “I’ve always wanted to test if Kilton will buy… uh… Yiga ‘parts’. He’d probably pay good money.”

“It's a cryptocurrency, Wild.”

“Money’s money Twi’” 

“I really don't think you should be off selling organs to the black market.”

“Don't be boring.”

“Yeah Twi’ don’t be a spoilsport. If it pays well.” Four laughs, thankful that they can all find the energy to cheer each other up after such a difficult fight.

"Hylia give me strength." He huffs. "You guys are worse than the kids back home."

Wild laughs heartedly in response. "'Wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for descriptions of injuries and gore.

When Legend and Warrior make it to Hyrule they’re met with the sight of their friend with one hand pressed hard into his hair, the other twitching with pain and pinned to his side. He doesn't scream, instead, his breath comes out in uneven, shallow gasps and choked gurgles, blood dripping down into his mouth from a deep laceration across his forehead. Burns marr a large portion of the boy's face, stretching down his neck and coating the exposed skin in a layer of newly forming blisters, bright, red and angry. Similar burns cover his hands from where they were raised in a last attempt to defend himself. His shield lies a few feet away from him connected to his body only by the pool of blood below them. His sword is nowhere to be found.

“Holy Hylia...” Warrior whispers, horrified. Voice is barely audible over the sounds of fighting behind them.

Legend’s, however, is much louder and steadfast in his declaration. “Dear Din! How are you not dead?”

Hyrule turns towards them blindly, eyes fluttering and unfocused. He mumbles something incoherently, reaching his hand out in their direction and managing to grab at Legend’s leg. Warrior casts a quick look towards the battle, deciding to ignore the loud surprised shriek that comes from his companion's mouth, he can always tease him for that later. 

Instead, he works on assessing their level of danger, only laying down his weaponry when he deems it safe enough and trusting the group to keep the beast too occupied to fire any arrows in their direction. He drops down onto the ground next to where Legend has moved to sit cross-legged, rummaging through his things and barking out a few curses when he can’t immediately find what he’s looking for. Another incomprehensible string of sounds bubbles out from the bleeding brunet before them and Warrior can’t help but scoot closer.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” He soothes, wiping some of the blood away from his friend's mouth. “I know it hurts bud but we’re right here, we’re not going to let anything bad happen to you alright? Just try to breathe for me.”

“Y-you...ngh. K-ki..ll...”

“Relax ‘Rule, you need to stay calm ok?” Warrior tries, setting his hand onto the younger boy’s shoulder and rubbing it reassuringly. “Don’t push yourself.”

“N-no... it h-has-“ He coughs, drilling his hands into his head trying to stem the flow of fluid. “I’m… I..m b-blood...N-no! I-” 

Warrior and Legend pause to look at each other, hoping the other could understand what their friend is trying to say. Whatever it is he is frantic, eyes blown wide with wobbly pinprick sized pupils. He’s breathing far too shallow, too quick and his body is trembling as he tries to raise his arm to point to the group of Yiga.

The two pause frowning at the odd response, Warrior’s brows furrowing as he tries to think of an adequate reply, taking Hyrule’s wrists into his hands. “Shh, ok, ok don’t worry we’ll take care of it I promise. The others are fighting them right now.”

Hyrule frowns but still manages to make a disoriented but mildly satisfied noise in response. Struggling lightly against Warrior’s grip, trying to pull his arm back to cupping his head. Legend pulls the cork from the glass bottle he’s holding, swirling the thick syrup inside.

“Sit him up for me will you, I’d rather not waste this by having him choke on it like an idiot.”

“‘Course. Hey ‘Rule? I’m gonna sit you up now ok?” Warrior says gently, moving to hook his arms under Hyrule’s shoulders. Lifting him up to rest against his own chest, using his free hands to tilt Hyrule’s head back carefully while Legend pours. “Do you think you can drink all of this potion for us buddy? Uh, a little slower there Leg’ I don’t think he’s swallowing this properly.”

“Fuck, this looks bad. No wonder he can’t swallow his whole face looks like it’s starting to swell.”

“Hey, it's nothing we can’t treat! Now calm down and focus or you’re going to make him worse.”

“Calm down? Look at him, he’s-“ Legend starts, trailing off as Hyrule fidgets in pain.

“He’s in shock, and you’re stressing him out.” He shifts, laying the boy’s head on his lap and brushing hair away from his burns so it doesn’t stick to the irritated skin. Wincing in sympathy when his hand brushes close to the cut and causes a pained yelp. “Shit. I think his skull is fractured.”

“Well that’s just fucking dandy isn’t it, add that to our list of problems.” Legends says, eyeing Hyrule’s rapidly paling skin and worrying his lip. “It’d explain why the potion is taking so long to work but... damn at this rate he’s going to bleed to death.”

The two look at Hyrule and then each other, at a loss over what to do. Legend squirms in place, digging his nails into his thighs while Warrior looks up at the fight still going on absentmindedly.

“Do you have anything we could sew it shut with? I used up the last of my thread fixing up Sky’s stupid sailcloth after that Lizalfos slashed through it.”

“Unfortunately no.” Warrior replies, a small teasing smile forming on his face. “But aww, I knew you cared about us!”

“Oh shut up asshole, I was just sick of his crying that’s all.” He snaps, looking away pointedly with his arms crossed. “Ugh, this isn’t the time for this. Please tell me you have another idea.”

“Well, we could try burning it closed.” Warrior suggests, pointedly ignoring the groan Hurule gives in response. “It wouldn’t be ideal considering the state he’s in but it might be our best option.”

“Oh yes brilliant plan genius, let me just get up and gather the firewood and kindling needed to start a fire, all before he bleeds to death, just so I can superheat my damned sword! Wow, tell me more!”

“You’re such a jackass you know that right?” Warrior tuts, looking at him dryly.   
“You have a fire rod do you not? Use that.”

“Are you crazy? That would kill him, I’m not doing that, I can’t, I won’t-“ His head springs up from staring at Hyrule’s burns to look Warrior dead in the eyes, voice lilting in a way that is just shy of panicked desperation. 

Thoughts buzz wildly through his mind, he could very easily miss, hitting the wrong area or possibly Warrior and himself. If that happened fixing Hyrule up will become a much more difficult task. There’s also the possibility that he pushes the fire too far leaving him with irreversible damage or even that he pushes too little, cursing his friend to a slow and painful death. He digs his nails into his thighs again, deeper this time.

“Dear Goddess dammit, he’s going to- Fuck, I-“

“Hey! Calm down Leg’, I know what I’m doing alright?” Warrior says reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder.   
“We’re going to need to work quickly though, his breathing is starting to get dangerously shallow.”

“You know what you’re doing? You want me to burn his damn face off with this fire rod, how is that a good idea?” 

“Not the rod you idiot!” He shouts. “To heat the sword!” 

“Shut the fuck up! I- Ugh. Shit, right ok, ok, but if a-anything goes wrong I’m blaming you!” He says sharply, tumbling over the words. 

“I think I can live with that.” Comes the shaky reply, and Legend can’t say he’s entirely filled with reassurance by the uneasy smile that shoots his way. “Now c’mon and hurry up, we don’t have all day.”

“What do you need me to do.”

“I’m going to hold up my sword. I want you to heat up the end as hot as you can get it without it melting, then I want you to hold his head still for me. If he moves I could end up cutting him and that would sort of defeat the point wouldn't it?”

“You don’t say.” Legend sighs, reaching into his pack for his rod and pulling it out with only a moment's hesitation before stealing himself with a newfound determination. 

Legend nods to Warrior who holds his sword out horizontally, away from the three of them. He doesn’t offer a count before setting off the fire and the blade soon turns a bright and burning red. He drops the rod and lunges forward, pinning Hyrule’s head down by his ears and Warrior brings the hot metal to his skin, sliding it across the gash. Hyrule twists, gasping in agony and tries unsuccessfully to back away further into Warrior. The two cringe at the horrid hiss and the smell of burning flesh and breathe a shaky sigh of relief when the wound finally stops bleeding.

“Y-you’re...hurts.” The two snap their eyes to Hyrule.

“Hey shhh, I know it hurts, sorry we had to do that bud.” Warrior says patting him on the shoulder as the two offer him a horribly fake smile, laced with worry and guilt.

“Check his arm for me will you? There’s blood on his sleeve.” Warrior says, scanning over their fallen friend, searching for any other hidden injuries and moving to run his hands through Hyrule’s hair comfortingly.

Legend reaches down with shaking hands, pulling his sleeve up and tugging off the leather bracer, earning him another hiss. His eyes land on a long cut running along the length of Hyrule’s radius but it’s shallow and the wound is beginning to stitch itself closed.

“Eh, nothing I think we need to stress over, thank the goddess. Just a cut that’s already starting to scab over from the potion.” He states, placing the bracer into his pack as to not lose it.

“We can dress it later when we have more supplies then.” Warrior frowns, pausing briefly in thought. “It’s a shame really, ‘Rule usually helps Wild make our stronger potions. I guess we’ll just have to make do.”

“Yeah... Hey speaking of, help me get this other potion on these burns, the sooner we do the less likely he is to scar.” He says, voice sombre as he flicks the cork out of his second healing potion in an unfortunately practised motion.

The two work methodically. Pouring the thick liquid out and spreading it across the hot, burnt skin in small circles using as feather-light touch as they can. Fortunately the fluid works quickly, it’s soothing qualities sinking deep into the skin and reducing its angry red flush. Hyrule does his best not to flinch, but it’s difficult when his head is filled with searing pain, twirling nausea and the frightening blur of his vision.

Any sombre, tense atmosphere there had been previously is broken abruptly by the loud and joyful cheer of their youngest companion. The two able hero’s tilt their heads up, taking in the scene of the Yiga lying dead on the ground. Gravel crunches as they watch Time walk up to them, having finished a conversation with Sky and sending the group away to tend to their injuries.

“How is he?” He asks, setting his hand on Legends shoulder, retracting it smoothly when the boy flinches at the contact.

“Well I mean he’s been better.”

“Legend.”

“Ideally he’ll need a blood transfusion if we’re able to later, and more treatment for the burns. With enough time and the proper meds we might be able to make the potential scarring more subtle.” Warrior cuts in.

“He’s got another cut on his arm and his hands are burnt too.” Legend adds and nods his head towards Warrior. “He said that his heads cracked, probably has a concussion based on how he’s been acting.”

“What about you two are you alright?” Time says with a frown, casting his eyes over to Hyrule worriedly when another near-incomprehensible sound tumbles from his mouth.

“Tch, we didn’t even help in that fight why would we b-“

“We’re fine. No injuries here old man.” Warrior says, clapping his hand over Legends mouth, only to be punched in the arm.

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Wha-“

“Well, not to be blunt but... You both look about two steps short of crying.” Time points out gently.

Legend brings his hands up, startled and wipes at his eyes furiously. “I’m fine.” He barks out, voice tense.

“I can only imagine the state you found him in considering how he looks now. I have no doubt that alone would be cause enough for tears.”

“‘Could have been worse.” Warriors supplies, watching as Hyrule finally falls still, eyes closed. Time nods solemnly.

Legend simply clenches his fists digging nails deep into his palms. It’s a habit he really wishes he didn’t have, he thinks, imagining the rows of crescent-shaped marks that must already be littering his skin. Nevertheless, it’s one he picked up after his time at sea. One gained by screaming his throat raw over the sounds of heavy rain and thundering waves, shouting obscenities into the sky and begging to anyone or anything that would listen for salvation, real or not.

Casting a glance up at Warriors reveals sheet white skin and wide blue eyes, ones that he hadn’t noticed during this whole commotion. Legend curses himself for the fleeting moment of happiness he feels when he sees he is not alone in his stress and his fear. Curses slowly turning verbal as the adrenaline wears off and memories begin to resurface. He forces them down but is unable to stop his eyes from growing wet, and so settles for screwing them shut tightly instead. His chest feels tight and a wave of regret and loss sweeps through him, causing him to shudder pathetically. Goddess dammit, he swore he wouldn’t let himself become attached again.

“Hey, deep breaths ok, you’re hyperventilating.” Time says keeping his voice soft and crouching down next to him, moving to rub circles onto his back, only pausing for a moment when Legend tries to move away.

Warrior catches Wind jogging towards them, a small wooden bowl clutched in his hand. The boy slows, small smile fading from his face as he awkwardly stands a few feet away. Their eyes meet and Warrior beckons him closer, standing up from the floor and dusting himself off smearing a stripe of blood down each side of his tunic. 

He plucks the bowl from the boy's grasp, inspecting it for a moment before tapping Time’s shoulder. The man looks up at the pair and Warrior sets the bowl down beside him, pointing to Hyrule, the bowl and then bringing his hand up above his face to sign. He waves it downwards towards his chin once, fingers straight and palm facing his body. Time nods in response and watches as the two leave. Warrior half dragging Wind down the side of the mountain.

“They’re gone.” Time states bluntly. “We’re alone now if you’d like to talk.”

“No thanks.”

“Did something happen? We’ve all had our fair share of death scares by now yet you’ve never reacted quite so… strongly before.” Time questions, receiving no response. “Is he doing worse than you said?”

Legend rolls his head onto his shoulder, eyes downcast and responses snippy. “It’s not that.”

“Well, I suppose I can’t force you to tell me.” Time says, keeping his voice low and turning to stare out over the forest they had been camping in. “But should you ever need an ear…”

  
“We could’ve killed him.” He blurts suddenly, surprising even himself and slamming his hand over his mouth in shock.

“Oh?”

“I-“ He sighs, eyeing the now unconscious Hyrule. “We could’ve killed him, Time. One wrong move and we could have stabbed him or burnt him or-“

“Legend, he’s going to be fine thanks to you two.” He starts, cupping the boy's hand in his own and dragging it over to Hyrule’s neck, pressing down so that he can feel the pulse. “You did a good job, see?”

Legend breathes and it’s a shaky thing, he can feel his hands trembling slightly within Time’s tight grip. He can’t say it’s not helping, however; the feel of Hyrule so very alive beneath his fingers is grounding, calming in a way that eases the thick wave of tension and weariness in his bones.

“It would have been so easy.”

“But, you succeeded.”

“And what if we hadn’t? What if you had walked over here to see us with a sword pressed through his skull huh? What would you have done if you came over to see I had killed him? Just like I killed Ko-“ Legend asks, voice strained and hoarse with its barely restrained yelling. He slams his hand over his mouth again, practically clawing at the skin as if that would take back the vocal misstep. “I-ignore that! I didn’t say anything…”

Time stares at him silently for a moment, taking the information in. There’s a story there, but not one for this very moment. “I would have been upset, all of us would have. But I wouldn’t have been upset at either of you for trying to save him.”

“But-“

“Tell me Legend. What would you have done if you saw I had failed to save someone?”

“...”

“Would you be angry?”

“...”

“Would you hate me?”

“...”

“You would be at first, I know what you're like.” He says smiling softly, fondly. “But I know that wouldn’t last, you’re more understanding and kind than you give yourself credit for you know.”

“...”

Time sighs, looking into Legend's blank, far-away gaze. “Alright, I know when not to push. Just know that my offer still stands, ok?” He’s met with a shallow nod.

“Now, help me apply this salve Wind brought over. You can do his hands while I do his face, alright?.

“...Alright.” Legend says, scooping up a small amount of the cold blue paste, and massaging it into Hyrule’s hands. He moves feather-light even now that the boy is unconscious. It only takes the pair a little over five minutes to coat the burns, and they can already see the harsh red tone of his skin fading down towards pink.

“It’s starting to get late. Perhaps we should call the others over and get going, yes?” Time speaks up, tilting his head towards Legend as the latter fiddles with the now empty wooden bowl.

“...Right.”

“Would you mind finding those two and telling them we’re meeting back at the campfire?” Time says as he pushes himself to stand. Pointing out down the mountain where Warrior has left with Wind.

Without replying Legend stalks over to the edge of the mountain, walking his way down slowly. Time only sighs before turning his attention to the injured group sitting by the trees. Waving at Twilight with a relieved smile when he notices him glancing in their direction. He brushes the remaining paste off of his hands and onto the corner of his tunic as the group makes their way over, their friendly squabbling a huge and welcome change of pace

**Author's Note:**

> Note- i have many stupid hcs lmao (such as hyrule having minor speech problems due to isolation)
> 
> Anyway this is a write up of a livewrite i did, its edited to be better but not that much better cause fuck if im not a lazy buggar. Expect a much more graphic part 2 at a much later date, cause again im a lazy bastard and im v busy with work but lmao.
> 
> Sorry for any typos or poor grammar or whatever tho, im a dyslexic thot with not a lot of fucks to give.
> 
> EDIT- edited this chapter a litte to make it flow better


End file.
